The World of Swords
by SmartyPandazOVERTAKER
Summary: Kirigaya Kazuto is given the latest game known for the VRMMORPG Nerve Gear: La Storia della Arcana Famiglia by Agil who also discloses that another universe might locked inside the game. In only way to free the people in that universe is to complete the game... by defeating the Papa?
1. Prologue

This is it...It is now...This is the time...And it starts now...

* * *

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of these manga/anime character's names only the creator does, k?

* * *

Anything marked with a "**" I will explain at the end of the chapter!

AND it would be best if you read or watched the anime/manga before reading this!

* * *

Snowflakes dance across the air. The wind skate through our warm bodies. Shiny crystals twinkle and gleam. A sharp cold blade of ice. That is winter.

-SmartyPandazOVERTAKER

* * *

"Dicey Cafe" reads the sign.

Kazuto Kirigaya looks at the sign before opening the door. **BAM!** A large pile of ice falls on his face entrapping him in its grasp. A few of the customers give him a glance looking away with smiles and giggling noises. Kazuto wipes the snow off his face resulting with him shivering and cold.

"Ah, you're here." Agil says with a smile.

"I...i...hea...heard...th...that...y-you...have...a...a...ga...me...for...me...to..try...?" Kazuto questions while shaking off the last bit of snow.

"Yea. Come have a seat." Agil points to a chair in front of him across the counter.

"Th-thanks,'' Kazuto says shivering while heading for the empty seat.

"Here. It's the newest game from eXper**." Agil hands over the game box and takes a look at him. Then, he leaves for a second. Kazuto holds the box and carefully examines it. Agil comes back with a cup of hot chocolate and sets it on the countertop.

"Th...th...thanks,'' says Kazuto while taking a sip. The warm liquid runs through his body warming him up.

"Sure. Y' know that there are rumors running around about this game? Yet, it just came out today. You're lucky I had it on preorder."

"Mmm...That hot cocoa was good... And what about the rumors?" Kazuto finishes and places the cup on the surface.

"Thanks. Anyways, this morning, my customers were talking about in that game-" Agil points to the box. "- its universe is an actual universe. Pretty crazy stuff for them to know. The information I got was that to complete the game, you must defeat the new Papa. Since, that's who set the world in a game. The one who defeats the Papa, will be sent to another eXpergame automatically. There will be up to 4 eXper games involved in this series and all of them are very different from one another. The few who won against all 4 bosses will battle it out on eXper's Virtual Universal Sword Tournament or VUST**for short. The last one standing will be crowned eXper's VUST champion."

"Wow..." Kazuto is amazed.

"Yup, it's pretty big stuff. There's no sign up list or else I would've signed you up but it's anyone's game. This is the last in the series, but there's no need to rush since the other 3 games just came out over the past 3 days. The arranged date for the last VUST championship match is one year from today. They must have figured that it takes the players a while to get used to their methods."

"Yup." Kazuto's woken up from daydreaming. "I'll join in, just for the fun of it."

"That's the spirit. I'll be expecting you to share the glory." Agil says with a smile spreading from his face.

"Sure sure." Kazuto slips the game in his coat and heads for the door. He feels the spectators that were watching him before keeping their eye on him for another gag. Please don't fall on me Kazuto thinks. Slowly, he opens the door... to see mountain piles of snow on top of one another... He takes a look up to see if any snow was going to fall on him. Nope. With his happy mood, steps outside and closes the door. **BAM!** The impact of a closed door ran through the shop, but no one noticed. The not-supposed-to-fall-snow-from-the-roof dropped on Kazuto, entrapping him under its coldness.

"You've got to be kidding!" Kazuto yells at no particular person. He looks around to see if anyone noticed. All he saw was a snowman that doesn't even look like Frosty. Cold once more, Kazuto heads home with the game jumping in his pocket.

"I'm home!" he shouts. No reply. Kazuto quietly slips into his room and opens the box. "Arcana Famiglia" reads the cover. He slides in the disk and puts on his NerveGear. It takes a while for it to read.

Hopefully, this will be a good game thought Kazuto. He didn't have much on his mind until the screen appeared. The only word on his mind was: phenomenon.

* * *

END OF CH.1:Prologue

* * *

**explanations!

eXper-is just a name I came up with while writing one of my stories and I like the name

VUST-is an acronym for Virtual Universal Sword Tournament as mentioned in the story. And I'm really excited about writing that part if I ever do get to that part


	2. Phenomenon

This is it...It is now...This is the time...And it starts now...

* * *

*Disclaimer: I do not own these anime/manga names only the creators do, k?

* * *

Anything marked with a "**" I'll explain at the end of every chapter! If needed. Feel free to comment! Thanks!

This story is told in a 3rd POV, though mainly supporting Kazuto/Kirito's POV...Not sure if that makes sense...

* * *

Mystical colors surrounded Kazuto as he entered the world of La storia della Arcana Famiglia. The screen was showing a widespread map of Arcana Famiglia's World. It showed a pirate-like ship labeld "Dante's" docked on a harbor, a bar-like place run by an eyepatched man named Debito, a man named Pace stuffing his face with lasagna,- That was unpleasant thought Kazuto-and ending with a girl named Felicita with two boys standing beside her Nova and Liberta. The title screen was shown for a few seconds before altering to a black scree. A pop-up appeared and read "Choose character." with many types of avatars that players can select at the bottom of the words. At the bottom of every choosable avatar, has a "1 quantity" rule. The odd thing was that on a few avatars, there was a lock and when one presses on it, it says "Will you be allowing eXper to look through your files to check if you're qualified for this avatar?"

I wonder why...and Agil was right...the graphics are better though...

Kazuto roamed around the multi-colored avatars but couldn't find a suitable avatar for himself. These characters are too colorful...not to my taste. After a half an hour of searching, he finally found the avatar of DaRk Swordsman with a lock on it. If only it didn't have a lock on it, that would be perfect for me. The game system only takes a moment to look into the players' qualities without them noticing...Kazuto took one glance at the DaRk Swordsman as to move onto a different avatar. Before he even got the chance to move on to a new page, the sound of a lock was removed. Kazuto looked around to see the DaRk Swordsman's lock was removed. Another pop-up showed on the screen asking for a character name. Kazuto didn't need to think another moment and automatically said "Kirito" to the processor. The name showed up on the screen along with it saying "Is this spelt right?" on the top. "Yea," he replied. A final pop-up said "Thank you for your cooperation and please enjoy eXper's La storia della Arcana Famiglia."

Kirito, the DaRk Swordsman, was suddenly placed in the middle of a...city? The only problem was that this city wasn't the normal skyscraper type building...It was more like a town or a small village than a city. Kirito looked around in his gear to find anything of use to him for the moment. The only he could find was the island, Regalo's, map along with 1,000 coins to spend on, and 2 swords: The Dark Repulser and the DaRk Swordsman's sword, The Dark Dragon. What's my Dark Repulser doing here? He didn't have time for another thought when a girl showed up.

"Hey, are you like...new here?" A girl with red long hair pulled back into pigtails and black clothing appeared before Kirito. Some other men dressed in similar attire as her were behind the girl. Kirito thought for a moment and thought that she looked familiar.

"Oh! You're Felicita!" Kirito** thought back to the map's flash tour of Regalo.

"Yea, that's me. Do you have any business with me?" Felicita questions. After hearing this, the suited men form a formation around her. "Let him speak, we're on patrol to help the citizens anyways. He is also a citizen, even if he's passing by." The guards went back behind her except the one with a hat who stands in front of her as if to block her.

"But Ojou-sama** we're having a party for your 18th birthday, you need to try the dress!" he whines.

"If you'll be like that Luca, I'll just wear what I wore for my Father's Birthday before... Remember that."

"Yes...Ojou-sama" Luca frowns and steps aside.

"Now, go on." Felicita turns to Kirito.

Suddenly, two guys that seem about Kirito's age run into the scene, both out of breath. "Ojou! There's a bandit at the dock and he's strictly afraid of knives. I was thinking that you'd be useful, since you were in the area anyway," the blond haired boy yelled. "Apparently, this guy thinks it would be better if you were there!" this time the blue haired boy shouted.

The 2 boys behind her on the flash tour!

"Be on guard!" Felicita told the guards. "Oh, and you-" she looks at Kirito "Find me later! Bye!" and she ran down to those guys and they disappear down the road to the dock with the guards right behind them.

Kirito is speechless, but was eager to be of help. He ran toward the path where the the 3 and the guards. Luckily, they were only a few meters away, but stil within reach.

Kirito finally caught up to them, but stood a distance away from the threesome. He hid behind a curb to watch the action. The bandit was a middle-aged man with common clothing, but one look at him and you wouldn't think he was one. Felicita, Nova, and Liberta were cornering the bandit, who cheated at Isis Regalo**. Nova (the blue haired guy) had a katana, Felicita had small knifes in her hand, and Liberta (the blond guy) had a cutlass sword. The bandit was somewhat shaken, but was unwilling to hand over the sack money. Nova attacked the bandit first. He stikes at the bandit with his katana in one hand. The bandit tires to dodge Nova's attack, but Nova was already right in front of him. Nova slashes the bandit's clothes with his katana's backblade resulting in the bandit falling on his knees from the aftershock.

"See? There's no use for me to be here!" Felicita says while Debito walks from behind.

"Liberta probably just wants to see you, Bambina," says Debito flirtingly while putting his arm around Felicita.

"DEBITO!" Luca yells trying to pull Debito away.

Liberta and Nova just stood there trying to ignore their intimate contact.

During the commotion, the bandit tried to run away with only the bag in his hand towards Kirito. The people from the commotion noticed the on-the-run bandit and makes a run for him. Kirito hides and waits for the right timing to strike. When the bandit closes in near Kirito, he takes out his Dark Repulser. Just when the bandit didn't notice Kirito, he and slashes at the bag and trips the bandit. The suited guards catch up first, grabbing the bandit.

"I didn't think you would follow me this far," Felicita walks toward Kirito.

"I didn't think so either," Kirito replied.

"And just who might you be?" Debito asks.

"Kirito," he answered.

"Hmmm...Friend or foe if yours, Felicita?"

"A new guy I just met."

"Then, he better be good." Debito smiles.

"Since, you've been able to capture the bandit...We're having a party celebrating my 18th birthday. Would you like to come, Kirito?" Felicita asks.

"He might have plans, Bambina," Nova walks to join.

"Or a date. He's quite good-looking, no?" Debito jokes.

"You can come if you want, Kirito," Felicita says.

"Um...Sure, I guess." _It might be fun._

"Great! If you have a map, look for the grand house that belongs to the Arcana Famiglia. See you tonight!"

_Arcana Famiglia's house? I better be prepared for the worst._

* * *

END OF CH.2:Phenomenon

* * *

** Explanations:

Kirito-Um...From now on, I'm going to call Kazuto "Kirito" since it's his character name and he's better known as Kirito anyways, kk?

Regalo-Is the name of the island where all this is happening

Ojou-sama-means "my lady"

Isis Regalo-one of the many places run by Coin, with Debito as its head


	3. Attire

This is it...It is now...This is the time...And it starts now...

* * *

***Disclaimer: I do not own these anime/manga names only the owners do, kk?**

* * *

Anything marked with a "******" I'll explain at the end each chapter (If needed). Feel free to write me a review! Thanks!

* * *

After the invitation from Felicita, Kirito was escorted by Luca around the town a bit.

A while ago...

"Oh, do you need an escort? Since you're new here and all?" Felicita offers.

"Um...I don't think I'll need one, I have a map of the island if I ever really get lost." Kirito takes out his map and takes a look. "The Isis Regalo is on the other side of the street, right?"

Everyone laughs. "Actually, it's on this side of the street. Just down the street."

"Oh." Kirito takes another look at the map to verify. "Hmmm...I looked at the wrong street..." _That was embarrassing._

"It's fine. Surely, you're going to need assistance." Felicita looks around. "Luca!"

"Yes, Ojou-sama?" Luca stands by Felicita's side.

"Can you assist Kirito around and help him change into proper attire for the party?"

"But!...You're going to need help with your dress, right?"

"The girls can help me. Besides, I'd rather wear this than a dress anyways." Felicita points to her clothes.

"That's right, Bambina. I'm sure Nova's pleased with what you're wearing now," Debito said taking a step closer to Felicita and stokes her cheek.

"Don't drag me into this." Nova's as dense as ever.

"DEBITO! How many times do I need to tell you to keep your hands off Ojou-sama?!" Luca storms over to Debito and tries to pull him away from her.

"As many times as you want...but like that's going to help. Right, Liberta?" Debito keeps a firm grip on Felicita. Liberta and Nova both take a step foward to help Felicita. They both see each other copy the other's movement and refrain from the idea. THe result: Neither of them help and just looks away in opposite directions.

After Luca finally shakes Debito off Felicita, he comes up with a compromise. "If Ojou-sama will wear the dress, I will personally escort the young man around the town until he is pleased."

Felicita thinks about this for a moment and finally comes to a retort. "Fine." The group seems pleased with her answer.

"I look foward to it, Bambina." Debito focuses his eyes on Felicita. "Aren't both of you too?" He looks at Nova and Liberta for an answer. They both blush while looking away with no response for Debito's question.

Present

Luca leads Kirito to the nearest tailor. "You're lucky that Ojou-sama is nice enough to invite a newcomer like you to her birthday party."

"Really?" Kirito's mind is fixated on places, looking for them on the map, and figuring out their exact location. They've been walking for 5 minutes down the road. Luca looks ahead and sighs with relief. He stops for a second without stopping Kirito; leaving him walking for a few steps ahead before he notices that Luca stopped. Kirito makes a face and carefully walks back towards the betrayer.

"Humph..." Kirito has a displeased expression on his face.

Luca snickers. "Here we are. Grol's." He gestures his hand in front of Kirito to show him the wooden sign above their heads.

"Grol's?" _What a strange name..._

"Yes. This is the most popular place for newcomers, here in Regalo, to buy their suited attire." Luca opens the door followed by a happy jingle from the chimes placed near the rim. Kirito takes a step into the shop.

A pleasing aroma of new cloth drifted in the air. There was no one around, which was strange that it was "popular". Stacks of suits, jeans, blouses, jackets, shoes-any piece or type of clothing you could name-were scattered in various locations. "Welcome." A giantesque sized man appears from behind the counter as he was doing something or hiding but wasn't evident to the eye. He has a mini nametag clipped on his dirtied brown shirt. "Grol" it read. He is dressed tight black pants with a belt attached to it. Grol takes a step toward the duo.

"You folks need any assisstance?" Grol smiles a crooked smile with his eyes squinted.

"Not at the mo-." Kirito starts.

"Actually, yes. We need a suit for this young boy here." Luca interrupts and points at Kirito.

"What's wrong with my current apparel?" Kirito looks at his clothing, proud of it.

"Nothing." Luca subtly rolls his eyes. "It's just the fact that it's Ojou-sama's birthday and I thought that it would be better if you dresses up for the occasion. Ah... The idea that Ojou-sama would actually wear a dress raises my pulse while the fact that she would take a liking towards you makes my blood boil. Well, anyway here." He pushes Kirito towards the giant.

_Take a liking towards me? _Kirito thinks.

Grol catches Kirito just before he collapes on himslef. "Ok, feel free to take a look around while," Grol says to Luca. "Let's go, hmm?" Grol takes a glance at Kirito, then gives him a little shove into a black room behind a velvet, red curtain. Kirito almost trips over the step in front of the room. Piles of miscellaneous types of clothing lay on the floor sniffing in the trashed air. "Stay in there and change got it? Here." Grol opens the curtain and tosses a black suit with a plastic bag protector in the dark space which lands on the cold floor. " Oh, don't forget these too." This time fancy, shiny black shoes come flying in along with a red tie. ''Let's hurry!"

_These people..._

Kirito thinks for a while. _Should I do as they wish and expect from me? I wonder where the Papa is... _After a few minutes of thought and whines from the giant and one-sided lover, he unwillingly complies with their request of new clothing. Kirito tries to rush through to get to his destination: The Papa. It takes him quite a while to get off the DaRk Swordsman's clothing. Kirito pulls the velvet curtain to disclose himself to the two.

"Satisfied?" The duo stands at the counter with an empty face.

Luca speaks. "That's more appropriate for the occasion."

"_Someone's_ a genius." Grol's face changes to a look of satisfaction. "Let's head over here." He leads Kirito across the store to face a wooden surface covered with dust clumps as if one compiled it. No one could barely see anything on it. "Oh... I got an idea." Grol retraces his steps and retrieves a wet towel. He cleans the dusty mirror to reveal Kirito seeing himself in suited clothing. All Kirito could see was a boy with his face, but with a simple yet amazing suit. It seems like the suit was especially made for him.

"This looks awesome," Kirito says. "Did you make this?"

"To be honest... No." Grol sighs.

"That's a shame." Kirito looks in the mirror once more to admire himself but not in a narccistic way.

"Isn't it?" Luca walks up behind.

"Actually-" Grol begins.

**Coo-koo! **The sound makes the three jump and look in its direction. Their eyes land on an old fashioned coo-koo clock positioned in the exact center of the front wall.

"No matter how many times I'm ever gonna hear _that, _it suprises me everytime." Grol tries to calm himself down. **Coo-koo. Coo-koo. Coo-koo. Coo-koo. Coo-koo.**

"Oh my. It's already 6! We better hurry." Luca tries to speed up the process. "Get your clothes into a bag while I'll pay for the suit. Let's GO!" Kirito ran into the room to get the DaRk Swordsman clothes. By the time he came out, Luca was already heading outside the door.

"Thanks, Grol!" Kirito shouts while running to catch up with Luca.

"Sure, come back anytime!" Grol shouts back before the door closed. "Someone instructed me to give that to you..." he whispers to the darkness.

* * *

END OF CH.3:Attire

* * *

**** Explanations**

**None**


	4. Party

This is it...It is now...This is the time...And it starts now...

* * *

***Disclaimer: I do not own these manga/anime names only the owners, kk?***

* * *

Anything marked with a "******" I'll explain at the end each chapter (If needed). Feel free to write me a review! Thanks!

* * *

Outside's dark. The street lights were flickering instead of illuminating. It's somewhat quiet with a hint of mystery in the misty air. Though if you listen carefully, you can hear a faint melody coming from the Arcana Famiglia House.

A dark black hole rushes around in the air. Dark yellow eyes appear on the black hole as it hides itself in the darkness of the night. It focuses on Kirito, never blinking and never going to let him out of its sight. As Kirito walks and chats with Luca, it takes a form of invisibility as a disguise, keeping a distance and being quiet.

A chill runs up Kirito's back as he shivers. "How long do you think it's going to take us to get there from here?" Kirito asks while shaking off the chill. The two were roughly a mile away from their destination.

"Probably awhile considering a certain someone's speed." Luca looks at Kirito.

"Me?" Kirito speeds his pace to overpower Luca's. Luca notices and increases his as well.

By the time the two's pace has slowed down, Kirito looks straight ahead to see a magnificant wonder: The Arcana Famiglia House. It was a baige to light tan color. The place seems quite spacious. A luxury, perhaps. Anyone who would endeavor to trespass would probably get...hurt. The delusion was an option waiting to be discovered.

"This is it." Luca says. There was a gate locking-as well as trapping- individuals out.

A voice booms from...nowhere. "Whom must you be?"

Luca frowns with disappointment. "Who do you think_ I AM_? WHO ARE YOU TO BE EVEN WORKING FOR THE ARCANA FAMIGLIA WITHOUT KNOWING ME?" Kirito laughs. "What? Do you want me to yell at you too?"

"No thanks... I'm fine." Kirito's face was frightened.

"Humph." Luca turns back to the voice's direction with hatred in his eyes.

"Um..." The voice seems frightened and was shaking. Probably because of Luca's word rush of hate. "...I'm Jeff?" His voice wasn't even sure of his own name. Strange.

Luca's lips of resentment changed into a smirk while his voice softens. "Well, Jeff now is it? I'm Luca, Ojou-sama's personal assisstant since her childhood. It's her birthday party today and you know what?..."

"What?" Jeff questions.

Luca's lips alters again. "I NEED TO GET IN, NOW OPEN UP YOU IDIOT!" Luca's voice shouted with desperation and dispisement. "NOW!"

Jeff reaches for the button to rise the gate. "Now...um... You _are _Luca right? I'm not mistaken and you're not lying?"

"Yea!" Luca shouts. Jeff finally presses the button to lift up the gate. There was a subtle creak and a boom while it rises. It might be dangerous but yea... Kirito and Luca both enter. The house was surrounded by dark green plants for it is night time. Flowers popped up at precise locations. Every decoration around the garden was very elaborate. Both took a step into the luxurious palace. Violins and pianos were in motion controlled by their master. A sparkle of light gleams from a glass of wine sitting on an elaborative table. A grand chandelier hung from above.

There were many groups of chattering people everywhere...was men. Black suits with various colors of ties. But like there's a problem with that. Kirito doesn't feel left out. He seems quite fitted at an occasion like this. Everything is calm. A bald man with a shiny head made his way to stand on the podium at the feet of the staircase. "Here, is the star of this evening's event... Felicita." Every man's eye is looking up to see the "star." Felicita is wearing a ruby red gown. The men start to look at her amzed. _This is probably her first time weraing such a thing _thinks Kirito. She's stumbling a bit. Maybe it's because of the dress. It's weight? Nova and Liberta are walking behind her making sure to catch her if she falls. Felicita also has flats on, so she won't fall just yet. She stops at the podium.

"Everyone, thank you for coming to celebrate my 18th birthday." Felicita's eyes waver across the crowd of men. She goes on with her speech as Luca pulls Kirito around the sea of people.

"This way, Kirito-kun." Luca tugs on Kirito's sleeve. The next thing Kirito knew, he was right next to Felicita. Behind her anyways. Nova and Liberta suddenly appear taking up the space between Kirito and Felicita. _These people have a complex with her _Kirito thinks. Felicita finishes her thank you speech and the men went back to drinking, eating, and talking. A giantesque man appears behind Felicita.

"Well, this boy doesn't look like he's in the Arcana Famiglia. One of your friends, Nova? Or is he Liberta's?" The red-haired man asked. Kirito takes a look at the man. He has the same hair color as Felicita. He's wearing a big white jacket along with matching clothing. A woman with long black hair quietly follows behind him.

"Actually..." Felicita pushes Nova and Liberta aside to pull Kirito over. "He's _my _friend."

The man stares at Kirito. "Oh... Don't you have a lot of _boy _friends, Felicita."

Felicita takes a look around. There's only men and 2 women in the whole House right now. "There's only guys here... Isn't it obvious?"

The big man gives a chuckle. "Can I have your name, boy?" He looks straight into Kirito's eyes waiting for a retort.

"Kirito," he says.

"Are you from around here?"

_These people don't seem like they know that they're trapped in a game. _Kirito thinks. "Well, actually... No," Kirito says.

"I see," the big man replies. He notices Kirito's look on him. "Oh, I forgot to formally introduce myself... I'm the Papa of the Arcana Famiglia, Mondo." Mondo extends his hand.

_So he's the Papa. He doesn't seem _that _bad of a person... I'll just stick around for a while. I wouldn't want to be accused of killing an innocent _thinks Kirito.

"Nice to meet you," Kirito says while shaking Mondo's palm.

"Enough with the introductions. Let's dance, hmm, Bambina." Debito comes up from behind the group and places his hand on Felicita's shoulder.

"Ummm..." Felicita stares at Nova and Liberta.

"How about one of us instead, Felicita?" Liberta points at himself and Nova.

"Umm, I think I'll pass. I'm not a dancer." She replies.

"Hmmm... I understand." Liberta's disappointed by her answer.

"It's getting late. I should probably hit the hay. Besides, I didn't want this party in the first place and I've made my appearance," Felicita says but it's pretty obvious that she doesn't want to be involved in the guys' so-called talk.

"But it's still early..." Kirito says.

"Yea, Bambina. Stick around in your dress. It's the only time that we, men, could enjoy," Debito whines.

"Hm?" Felicita queries, clueless.

"Someone's being perverted..." a voice says.

"Jolly..." Dante stares.

"Humph..." Jolly walks past the group.

"Anyways, I better leave. I need to start a patrol tomorrow." Felicita retorts.

"That's a good idea." Nova agrees.

"Kirito, do you have a place to spend the night?" asks Fel.

"Um, yea." _If you consider taking off the headgear, sleeping. _

"Oh, you can stay or leave. It's your choice. Thanks for coming." Fel smiles. Nova and Liberta blush.

"I'll leave for today. I'll come again tomorrow if I have some time on my hands." Kirito says.

"Sure." Fel heads for her room while Nova and Liberta follow.

Kirito makes his way out of the Arcana House. _It's nighttime here. How about at home? _He thinks. Kirito touches a screen in midair. He scrolls down to find the "Log Off" button. As soon as he finds it, he presses on it.

* * *

In the real world, Kazuto takes off his NerveGear helmet. "Oi, that doesn't seem like that world was in danger at all. I'm not sure if I can continue it." He looks outside his window and sees that it's late. "Better sleep." He plops himself in his bed and drifts off to DreamWorld.

* * *

Back in La Storia della Arcana Famiglia, Mondo is in his room. "What are you going to do?" he asks the floating black hole. "Oh~ I'm just going to take over your body.~" it says with a soothing, hypnotic tone.

"And you think I'm going to let that happen?" Mondo, trying to hold back the hole's hypnosis, goes to the wall lamp and pulls out a sword.

"I didn't think that at all.~" The black hole is quick and tricky as Mondo slashes at it with his weapon. When Mondo finally strikes it, the black hole slips away in a mere second and jumps into Mondo's body. "Now, do you want to carry on with this discussion?~ I'll only be here at night, since I have no powers in the daytime.~ Be happy.~ NOW, this is the full power of the Vics!~" the black hole says in Mondo's body. "Well, well,well.~ What do we have here?" it says while looking through Mondo's memories. "This boy seems quite intriguing.~ Kirito-kun, is it?~ Hm.. Unfortunately, this boy seems better than you.~ I've made up my mind. _He's_ my next and FINAL target.~"


	5. Locked

This is it... It is now... This is the time... And it starts now

* * *

***Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga names only the owners do, kk?***

* * *

Anything marked with a "******", I'll explain at the end of the chapter (if needed).

**Feel free to write me a review! Thanks! :3**

* * *

Kazuto slowly opens his eyes to reveal himself in his mediocre room. Nothing much has changed. He isn't sure if he should jump back into the world of Arcana Famiglia or not. It's a dilemma. Kind of. Anyways, he jumps up from his bed. Kazuto rubs his eyes since they were still half asleep and walks over to the calendar hanging on the wall. It's a Sunday and it's still winter break. Only a few more weeks to go until school's back. Since there isn't anything planned, he walks away from the calander. He yawns as he opens his window's curtains. The sun is overt near the thick, furry clouds as drops of frost swiftly fall to land on the blanket of snow. For now, it's pretty good weather. Hopefully, it'll be a while until the snow clouds block the hot sun. It's bright outside, for it's already noon. He must have spent a lot of time sleeping after a long day. "What to do, what to do?" Kazuto asks to the invisible air. "Should I give it another shot?" He scruffles through his hair. "Ughhhhhhh..."

After a few seconds of deciding, he comes up with an answer. "Well, let's give it one more day." Kazuto forces himself to move towards the NerveGear helmet and turns it on as he lays back down on his comfy matress.

Once again, he is pulled into the world of Arcana Famiglia.

It's dark like at his home. The only difference is the scenery, though the sky is quite similar. So it seems that the time is the same as the time in one's location. But how would one game know this? Well, the players wouldn't know how. Kirito is still in his clothes from the other day. The DaRk Swordsman apparel was a little conspicuous so Kirito just stuck with his current clothing. Though he was so proud of them. Currently, Kirito's in front of the Arcana Famiglia House, the same location that he logged out of yesterday.

"HEY!" a female voice yelled. Kirito turned around to see yesterday's birthday girl without any bodyguards or followers.

"Ohayo, Felicita," he greets.

"Ohayo, Kirito-kun," she replies.

"You're up early." Kirito starts a conversation.

"Not really, this is my usual time."

"I see." There's an awkward silence.

"OJOU-SAMA!" a loud voice boomed. The two turned around to find Luca, out of breath.

"Yes?" she asked calming him down.

"Y-your father..." he's still trying to catch his breath. "is in a" Again, another breath. "...coma."

"W-...wait, what? Didn't I change his relationship with the World?" This is Kirito's first time seeing Felicita worried.

Luca finally regains his breath. "Jolly says that it probably has nothing to do with that. Possibly something else. Somthing completely beyond this world."

"What can we do about this?" she asks.

"Jolly's already starting his research. Though, I'm not sure if he's quite dependable."

"Can I pay my father a visit?"

"Of course." Luca leads Fel and Kirito follows behind. Fel assails Luca with question about her father's current conditions while Luca replies with evasive answers. After 4 or 5 questions later, the trio stopped in front of a modern door. If one has good enough heraing, they could hear faint sniffles with tears.

Luca lightly knocks on the door. "Excuse me."

"Yes, come in." He opens the door to reveal Mondo's room. Mama's standing on the closed eyed man's side looking at his expressionless face. She turns around to see the three. "Felicita."

"Mama..." She runs into her mother's arms and cries. "There there..." Mama pats Fel's head softly, trying to comfort her. Fel looks up.

"How is he?" she looks to her father.

"Well, ever since we came back from the party yesterday, he was like this. As Kirito-kun was leaving, Papa went to this room. I was in the kitchen making tea for him to help sober him up some more. Though when I came back, a few things felt off. Papa just said that he was feeling a bit active, so he went out for a bit. I secretly followed him just to find out that he was checking the armery equipment. Nothing more, nothing less." She sighs. "Then, at night, he kept leaving. I'm sure about him looking at the weapons again. I even used my powers to make sure."

"That's right! We could use all of our powers to discover what's taken control of Papa!" Fel exclaims. Footsteps are heard.

"Well, well. Aren't you the brilliant one?" It's Jolly.

"What are _you_ doing here? How about your research?" Luca asks.

"No reason. Is taking a break a crime?" Jolly walks over to the motionless Mondo. "Just so happens that I've found a discovery, but of course, it might not be as accurate. Since, well, this has never happened to others that survived to tell the tale."

A whiff of air rises as his words are taken in by the invisible black hole floating on the ceiling that no one could see. Creer**** **can only watch as they talk. What makes it worse for Creer is that he can't hear everything. It's only in scenes with no communication or voice. Yup, no powers in the daytime. Fun...

_I'm hungry... _thinks Kazuto. _Is this thing broken? Why can I hear my thoughts? Oh yea, I had no breakfast... That makes sense. _In the commotion, Kirito taps several buttons to save and log out of the game. He finds the button and taps on it... 7 times. It doesn't work. _Am I stuck? _

* * *

****:**

Creer- I'm going to make it the black hole's name just because I don't want to type 'black hole' 'blach hole' over and over again...ughh..


	6. Awakening

This is it... It is now... This is the time... And it starts now...

* * *

***Disclaimer: I do not own the anime and manga names only the creators do, kk?***

* * *

**Anything marked with a "**", I'll explain at the end of the chapter (if needed).**

**Feel free to write me a review! Thanks! :3**

* * *

"This is going to be fun.~" says Creer as he drifts away from the scene just before the day turns to night.

_Well, this just so happens to be the best day ever, _Kirito thinks as he was hungry... and now apparently stuck. If he told anyone about his problem, they might act as if he was crazy. They wouldn't even believe what's happening. Everyone's engrossed in their various subjects concerning Mondo, especially Fel who's assailing Jolly with questions. As Kirito takes this in, the others continue their discussion.

"Kirito-kun, what do you think? I hope you can try to be part of the help!" Fel says to Kirito joyfully.

"If I can do anything to contribute, I would," he replies. Kirito walks toward the open window and pushes away a curtain to reveal the sky. It's suddenly black. Strangely enough. He looks over to the clock as Fel talks to Nova. It's 7:24 PM. _But I could have sworn that it was only 12 a few minutes ago, _he thinks again.

Suddenly, the room gets quiet as everyone decided on their next plan. Taking advantage of the situtation, Kirito asks "If you don't mind, can I stay over tonight?" He thinks of a quick lie that sounds plausible. "You see-" he begins as the members turn towards him. "I ran out of coins and I don't have a place to spend the night."

Fel's energy stimulates. "Of course, you can spend the night with Nova or Liberta. It's purely your choice though, you'd have to ask for confirmation." She jumps up in excitement. Kirito turns toward the two guys each looking at him with a face.

"I'm not quite sure if I have the extra space in my room..." Liberta says while looking away.

"Hmph. Though my room isn't any bigger than yours." Nova coughs.

Luca interrupts them. "Just decide quickly!" he rushes as he pulls the duo down to his mouth to hear his whispers. "If you don't decide quickly, Ojou-sama and her too nice personality will invite the newcomer into _her _room!" he fumes and his face turns bright red. The jealous two's face does the same as their minds take routes in perverted thoughts and unpredictable paths. Luca releases his grip on the two and takes a step back. They glance at Fel and turn back to Kirito.

Liberta grabs Nova by the shoulders and coerces him to form a two-man private conversation. After a few minutes of pure discussion, they finally come up with an idea.

Liberta coughs. "But I can probably make some space or something.." The rest of the men start to go back to their rooms for a deep slumber as they don't want to spend the whole night awake.

"Yea, Liberta would be glad to give you a hand" Nova says. After hearing Nova's words. Liberta stomps over and once more gets him into the private conversation. Whispers like 'ok' and 'no' can be heard. "Fine, let's just go with this."

"Let's head to my room, then." Liberta says as Fel gives him a smile. Nova leaves as Fel was happy with the prior room arrangement. Liberta shows Kirito his 1/2 room for a day. He sets up a bed for Kirito and quickly drifts to sleep. Unlike a certain dream lover, Kirito stays up. He can't leave nor stay calm about it.

It's about a bit past midnight, though only by a few minutes. Kirito is just staying in bed, keeping himself awake. It's not that he doesn't trust the Arcana Famiglia or anything, it's just an instinct.

And sure enough he is right... There's some faint noises like a quick enough bee zipping through the House. Kirito jumps up from his bed and sneaks out ninja-like out of the room. He looks back to make sure Liberta's not up...he's not and leaves the door open by an inch, just in case he needs to slip back in. Kirito follows the strange noise in the tranquil darkness. _It's a good thing my clothes are always black, _he thinks. As he's tracking, Kirito stops in sight of an open door to a big room. A small figure slowly drifts out of the shed. Within its reach, he hides behind a column. Fortunately, the thing didn't notice Kirito. It just kept on working itself as if nothing happened. As Kirito tried to take a closer look at the moving object, he seems to notice that it was taking weapons. Things like guns, swords, and explosives can be seen within its grasp. Suddenly, it stops in its tracks and turns around to face the column that has a certain someone behind. It weaves its way toward the Roman architecture to see if anyone was really behind it. As it was a few "clouds"**** **away, Kirito's eyes are wide open and ready to attack with his sword in hand waiting for the thief.

**ZING! **One of the theif's swords fall since it's holding too many to keep in place. The thing's mouth opened as if it just said something and looked around as it could only hear itself. It picks the sword up, saves a few guns, and tossed the rest of the weapons to aside. The figure still is continuing its path to see if anyone was behind the column. Slowly, it floats toward Kirito. In a mere heartbeat, Kirito slashes his sword in the thing's direction. The shadow is also prepared; it slashed _its _sword to clash with Kirito's. Finally, the creature meets Kirito's eyes. He looks into the thing but it was filled with nothing but darkness. Kirito jumps back to create some distance betweeen the two.

"What are you?" he calls out in confusion. The creature responded saying that its name was Creer and explained everything to Kirito, but as if he could hear it. It's not as sinister as Kirito thought. He expected a bit more than that.

As soon as Creer finished explaining what nonsense that it said, it starts to attack Kirito with various techniques. As good as Creer is, Kirito had to put in more effort to repel Creer's attacks. As he was on defense, Creer didn't slow down one bit. Its energy was so high that it could last enough to last one day. However, its power was decreasing. The attacks degenerated, but it was still strong. As a recoil from one massive attack, Kirito takes the role of offense. Kirito has high stamina, able to withstand any other. As a final attack, Kirito gathers all of his power into one and unleashes a supernovic attack that not even Creer with its speed could outrun. An enormous amount of energy is released into the atmosphere and into the sky panels.

"Well, well... Just look what we have here..." an eerie voice says out of no one and to no one.

End

* * *

****:**

..."clouds"- if it was a human, I would have used 'steps' but since Creer isn't a human, survive with 'cloud'

**Note:**

-I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT A SWORD SOUNDS LIKE WHEN I HAVE TO WRITE IT... SO 'ZING'

-AND I'M SORRY ABOUT THE DULL-ISH ENDING FIGHT SCENE.. I WAS A BIT TIRED... gomenasai. OH AND FOR THE ENDING TOO, I DON'T THINK THAT I'LL HAVE TIME IN THE FUTURE TO FINISH IT THOUGH... OH WELL~


End file.
